


Back to the past

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi, Rey is Not a Palpatine, So who is she?, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: Rey goes back in time to when Han and Luke rescue Leia from the death star
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Rey Skywalker fell to the ground just as the sun's set on Tatooine. What could be going on?  
When she stood to her feet she was surprised that see she was no longer on the desert planet, but in a familiar hallway. Just then she heard several feet running her way. She blinked when she saw a young Han Solo and Chewie appear. Han barreled into Rey, knocking her to the floor.  
"Han?" Rey breathed.  
Han blinked just as Luke and Leia appeared. Rey's eyes widened even more as she started at both her master's. Just then they heard more shooting. "Let's go" Han shouted. Chewie took Rey's arm and dragged her with him towards the falcon. That was when she saw two men fighting each other. She gasped just as Luke noticed the fight. "Vader" Rey breathed.  
"Let's go kid" Han yelled just as the older man disappeared. 

"Who are you?" Leia asked sitting next to Rey on the falcon.  
"Rey."  
"Rey who?" Luke asked as he sat on the other side of Leia. Rey bit back a laugh. She had noticed that Luke had a crush on Leia. Obviously he didn't know that they were twins yet.  
" Rey Palpatine, but I go by Rey Skywalker now, to honor both my masters."  
"Masters of what?"Leia asked.  
"Jedi masters."  
Han groaned as he walked into the room. " More mumbo jumbo."  
Rey laughed. Luke rolled his eyes at Han before looking at Leia. " So what is your masters names?"  
"Funny you should ask that" Rey said looking at him. " I am looking at them."  
"That's crazy" Luke said.  
"But true" Leia continued with a frown. "I can feel it."  
" How?" Han asked.  
" I am from the future. I think I am here to stop what is going to happen later on."  
"And what may that be?" Leia asked.  
" To stop Palpatine from coming back from the dead."  
"Wait. Didn't you say your last name is Palpatine?" Leia asked.  
Rey nodded. " I did. I am the grand daughter of the emperor, but I am not like him."  
" I know" Leia confirmed.  
" So what now?" Han asked.  
"We go to Yavin and meet with the rebellion" Leia said.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey cringed as they landed on Yavin. Han was a wonderful pilot, but even back in the past, the falcon was still a rust bucket.  
She looked out the viewport and saw a group of rebels waiting for them. On closer inspection she recognized the man and woman standing in front. It was Kes Dameron and Shara Bey. Poe's parents.

Leia was hugged all around the room. With the death of her adopted father, Bail Organa, she was now one of the leaders of the rebellion.   
Cassian Andor was waiting for her and Leia smiled when she saw her friend. "How did you make it off Scarif?" She asked.  
Cassian shook his head. " I don't know. One minute it looked like Jyn and I was about to die, then we were waking up here." All the time Cassian was speaking he kept his eyes trained on Rey. For some reason she reminded him of Jyn. "Whose this?" He finally asked.  
"This is Rey. She is here to help us win this war."  
" How?"Jyn asked as she walked up.  
"By telling you everything you need to know about the future" Rey said.  
"But first" Leia said." You need to go to medical to confirm what you told me."  
Rey nodded. Her eyes landed back on Jyn and she smiled. Jyn smiled back before turning to talk to Leia. 

Rey was stunned when the blood work came back. "Are you sure?" She asked.  
Kalonia nodded. "Yes. These tests don't lie."  
"So I am no relation to Palpatine?"  
Kalonia nodded and smiled. " No. But at least you now know the truth."  
Rey nodded before running from the room.  
"What did you find out?" Han asked as he waited for her.  
"I'm not a Palpatine."  
Han nodded. "That's good."  
"I am Cassian's daughter. As well as Jyn's."  
"WHAT?" A yell was heard behind them. Han and Rey turned and gasped when they saw Cassian and Jyn standing there.

Cassian was with Kes in the mess hall, still shaken over what he had learned. Kes wasn't being any help, seeing as Shara had just told him she was pregnant.   
"I thought we were being careful" Kes continued. "I mean. What are the odds of this happening? Cassian,you even listening to me?"  
Cassian shook his head as he looked at Kes. "Sorry."  
"What's wrong?"  
Cassian sighed. " I just found out that I have a daughter. With Jyn."  
Kes blinked as his mouth fell open. "What?"  
Cassian nodded. "Apparently, Rey is our daughter."  
"Wait? Your daughter? How is that even possible?"  
"She is from the future."  
"Right. Ok. So what's the problem?"  
Cassian shrugged. "I just met Jyn not long ago, and just now started to realize I have feelings for her."  
"So? I still don't see the problem."  
"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"  
Kes roared as he threw his head back. "You have a kid with her, so apparently she feels the same way."  
Just then Rey ran into the room. "The death star is on the way."  
Kes and Cassian jumped to their feet and followed Rey to command


	3. Chapter 3

Just as the pilots was rushing to their ships, Rey heard a crash then a loud curse. She smiled as she ran to where she heard the noise. There was Poe Dameron, sitting up and rubbing his head.  
"Rey?" He asked as he stood up.  
Rey nodded and held her hand out to him. "Hey flyboy. You ok?"  
Poe nodded. "Where are we?"  
"Yavin. Luke and the others are preparing for battle against the death star."  
Poe blinked. "Luke. Death star? We're in the past?"  
Rey nodded and grinned. "Yes. Oh. Your mom just told your dad she is pregnant, so you may want to keep that you're their son under your hat for a while."  
Poe chuckled. Good idea sunshine."

When Poe and Rey joined the others, Leia was saying her goodbyes to Luke. Shara was being hugged by Kes and Poe kept his eyes on them.  
Just then Cassian walked up to Rey and Poe a slow grin on his face. "Hey. You from the future also?"  
Poe nodded as he gasped. "Uncle Cass?"  
Cassian frowned. "Who are you!"  
"Poe. Poe Dameron."  
Cassian roared as he doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach. "Oh force. Your dad is going to die."  
Just then Kes walked up to them and nodded at Poe. "Whose going to die?"  
Before Rey or Poe could stop him, Cassian spoke up. "Poe here is your son."  
Ked' eyes widened as he looked back at Poe. Just then Han walked by and started laughing. "Sucks to be you" he cried.  
But just before Han reached the falcon, a young man fell infront of him. Rey started laughing as did Poe.   
"Karking hells" Han bellowed.   
"Dad?" Ben asked as he stood up.   
"Dad?" Han shrieked.  
Poe, Rey, Cassian and Kes roared with laughter as Han's face went pale.


	4. Chapter 4

"No. No. Not happening" Kes shouted as Shara tried to help with the evacuation.  
"Kes. I am a pilot" Shara argued.  
"Yes. But you're pregnant."  
"I'm not an invalid."  
Poe and Rey stayed back and listened to the couple argue. Rey had a hand over her mouth covering her laughter as she listened. Poe kept biting his lip a sure sign that he wanted to laugh also.  
"They still at it?" Jyn asked as she moved to stand next to Poe and Rey.  
"Yep."  
Jyn rolled her eyes. "Well, I am sure Kes will win."  
Rey shook her head. "Nope. Shara is going with us."  
"Really?" Jyn asked looking at her daughter. "How do you know?"  
"Because she is as stubborn as her son. Trust me. I know."  
Jyn had found out that Poe is Kes and Shara's son and also from the future. When she found out, she laughed so hard but had promised not to say anything to Kes or Shara.

Rey was not used to the cold. Echo base, which was on Hoth, was so cold that Rey wished that she was back on Jakku.   
Even threepio was having some issues, but then again, he always had issues.   
Luke, even though was also from a desert planet, didn't seem to mind the cold. "At least it isn't sand" he said.  
But the feeling of being safe didn't last long. Soon the empire found them.  
When Rey and Poe arrived at the rendezvous point after Hoth, they noticed that Luke wasn't there. On further inspection they also realized that Han and Leia hadn't arrived.  
"Bespin" Poe said at the same time as Rey.   
With that they found a deserted ship and flew away before anyone could stop them.  
But they were still late. Han was frozen in Carbonate. Luke still lost his hand in the fight with his and Leia's father.   
Ben, after meeting Darth Vader had chosen to stay with the rebellion.   
"So where would they take Han?" Leia asked.  
"Tataooine" Poe and Rey said together.  
"So how do we get there?" Leia asked.  
Poe grinned. "Good thing we are from the future." With that he mapped out the plan on how to rescue Han.


	5. Chapter 5

The plan to rescue Han was going as well as could be expected. Lando had gone in first then Leia dressed as a bounty Hunter, and Chewie. Rey and Poe had been tasked with watching the falcon.  
Luke was the last to go in. After a few hours had gone by, Rey started to panic. What if something terrible had happened this time?  
Just then Poe's comlink went off. It was Leia letting them know that they were heading back.   
Once everyone was back on the falcon a message came through. It was Kes. Shara had gone into labor.

It had been decided that they would continue on to the rendezvous point to prepare for the final battle.  
Just as everyone found seats, Kes walked in. He was beaming as he ran to where Han and Leia was sitting.   
"It's a boy" he shouted.  
"We know" Han and Leia said together.  
Kes blinked. "How? Ok. Anyways. His name is Poe."  
Han snorted again. " We know."  
Ked' sighed. "How do you know everything?"  
This time Han pointed to where Rey and Poe was standing. "Because Kes. That is your son, Poe. From the future."

The strike team landed on Endor as planned. Han was the leader, and Leia was his second in command.  
Kes had gotten over the fact that Poe was his son and they made plans on how to get to the base.  
Rey was working close to Han and Leia when Cassian and Jyn arrived. "Need some help?" Jyn asked.  
Han grinned. " You bet."

Rey and Poe was running through the forest of Endor along with the ewoks. Just then there was a loud explosion and Rey gasped as she watched the death star be destroyed.  
Just then she fell against a tree and Poe made to grab her, but she shook her head. "It's ok. I just feel Luke."  
"Is he ok?"  
Rey nodded. "He is."  
Just then Cassian ran up to them and he grabbed Rey into a hug. "Are you ok?"  
"Yes."  
As they broke through the clearing, they saw Leia leaning over Ben. Rey gasped as she ran forward. "No" she cried.  
When she got to where Ben was laying, she saw the he was already gone. She fell on the ground next to Ben and let the sobs come.   
"He died protecting Han and I" Leia said.   
"One of the troopers shot him as he covered us"Han said.   
Just then everything started spinning around Rey and Poe. When they hit the ground, they realized it wasn't Endor. When they stood up, Rey gasped. "we are on Yavin."  
Poe grinned as he tore though the trees shouting for his dad.


	6. Epilogue

Now that they were back in their own time, it didn't take Rey long to realize that nothing has changed. Yes the war was over. Palpatine was gone for good. But what was the point of going back in time.  
Rey started spending time at the force tree hoping she would get the answers to all her questions. One day the answer came from an unexpected person.   
"Think about it, Rey" Kes said. "You found out the truth who your family is. It wasn't Palpatine."  
After that Rey decided to move forward. Kes was right. She had her parents. She had Kes and Poe. Most importantly she had Poe.   
Things had changed since their return. He was still attentive to her, but lately he started leaving lingering touches on her. At first she didn't think much about it, but now she thought about it. Poe has been a constant strength to her and she found herself falling for him everyday.   
Two years after the war ended Rey and Poe was at the force tree again. Their hands were gripping each other, so Rey knew the exact moment that Poe sunk to the ground.  
"What's wrong?" Rey asked.  
"Nothing" Poe whispered. "But I have a question for you. Will you marry me?"  
Rey gasped as tears fell down her cheeks. "Yes."


End file.
